In centrally-managed wireless communication networks, a base station generally manages communications with the one or more mobile stations. In these networks, the base station grants bandwidth to the mobile stations to allow the mobile stations to transmit to the base station. One problem with these networks is that the latency time for a mobile station to receive an uplink bandwidth allocation from a base station may be too great for some applications, such as push-to-talk applications and Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) type applications. Furthermore, the process of requesting and receiving bandwidth consumes unnecessary bandwidth as well as energy.
Thus, there are general needs for reducing the latency time in centrally-managed wireless communication networks.